Como perros y gatos
by Sssweet-Dispositionn
Summary: Traducción de la historia Like Cats and Dogs. Apartir del cap 15. Tori y Jade no se llevan bien. Están siempre peleando incluso por las cosas más pequeñas. Pero cuando el ex de Tori se presenta en HA; está saliendo con una chia llamada Melissa. Tori le dice que ella está saliendo con alguien también, el la invita a una cita doble y ella ahora tiene un problema, necesita una cita.
**Disclaimer:** Nada de Victorious me pertenece, todo es propiedad y obra de Dan Schneider

 **D2:** La historia no es mía, es solo una adaptación de la obra en inglés "Like Cats And Dogs" By: DisnickyX..

* * *

Yo... soy tan... jodidamente gay

Es que... no sé qué me ha pasado. Un segundo estoy sintiéndome mal porque lastimé la cadera de Jade, y después, ella está en mi regazo, mi lengua se metió en su garganta, estoy jalando su toalla hacia afuera y ... y ... oh, Dios ni siquiera puedo pensar sobre ello.

 _Qué hago. Que hago. Que hago?..._

" _Chicas_..." se queja Amber.

Correcto. Ella tiene que hacer pis. Primer paso, salir del cuarto de baño, Tori.

Intento levantarme, pero luego me doy cuenta que Jade sigue en mi regazo. Y lo que es más, ella está envolviendo lentamente la toalla alrededor de sí misma.

maldita-increible. Es decir, lo entiendo. Ella es la súper tranquila y calmada de nosotras dos y ser atrapada casi desnuda con su novia, por su hermana pequeña, no es gran cosa para ella; pero aun así, las chicas _realmente_ tienen que dejar de caminar entre nosotras. Si no es así, ellas van a necesitar terapia hasta el tiempo que tengan nuestra edad.

Me vuelvo hacia la dirección de Amber. "Mamita, la próxima vez tal vez debas tocar-"

"Lo haré, lo haré. _Les prometo_." ella me interrumpe con un gemido mientras salta arriba y abajo con urgencia.

Le sonrío de vuelta. Recordó cómo decir que promete. Y ella lo pronunció en español a la perfección. Estoy tan orgullosa de -Whoa! Y está tirando hacia abajo su short. Ella _realmente_ tenía que ir; y eso es mi señal para salir.

Agarro mi novia, (que está _todavía_ tomando su tiempo precioso, a propósito), alrededor de la cintura y la levanto. Es un poco complicado porque ella _aún_ no ha asegurado su toalla, sin embargo, estoy tratando de mantener _eso_ en su lugar como puedo.

"No me dejes caer." Sisea.

Pongo los ojos y siseo de vuelta "No lo haré."

"Haces eso a menudo" Ella me mira; al instante me hace sentir culpable. De hecho, la _he_ dejado caer un montón; como cada vez que la tengo en mis brazos. Pero no es mi intención. Siempre pasa algo que me asusta y yo solo... lo hago.

Excepto por esta vez. Nosotras logramos entrar en su habitación sin ningún problema y la dejé en el suelo antes de decirle que se diera prisa o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

"No me digas qué hacer!" Ella estalló inmediatamente.

Pongo los ojos. "Bueno, ¿podrías por favor darte prisa?" Respondo con sarcasmo.

Ella me mira molesta.

"¿Qué?" Me pregunto, mis ojos se abrieron un poco para pintar una imagen de inocencia, aunque sé que yo estaba siendo totalmente una sabelotodo. Pero no es como si alguna vez yo realmente sea mandona con ella Y no voy a darle órdenes ahora. Sólo estoy estableciendo un hecho. Si ella no se da prisa, _vamos_ a llegar tarde a la escuela. Y _yo_ tengo una asistencia perfecta que mantener. Ella _sabe_ eso. Todos saben eso. Incluso Trina lo sabe y ella ni siquiera sabe mi cumpleaños.

"Sólo tienes que ir sin mí." Ella responde, apartándose de mí y entonces va a su armario.

Parpadeo hacia su espalda. ¿Ir sin ella? No puedo. Soy su transporte a menos que... "¿Vas a faltar a la escuela?"

"No."

"¿Joy te va a llevar?"

"No."

Me muerdo el labio inferior y un malestar empieza a asentarse en el hoyo de mi estómago. Si ella no va a faltar y Joy no la está llevando, entonces eso significa que ella tomará el Bus o taxi. Lo que significa también, ella debe _realmente_ no querer estar en ningún lugar cerca de mí.

Y no puedo culparla. No cuando pienso en lo que casi sucedió en el baño hace tan sólo unos minutos. Tomé mis derechos de supuesta novia un poco demasiado lejos esta vez. Sólo unos cuantos segundos más y lo habría hecho... Dios, realmente no puedo pensar en ello. ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! No es que yo en realidad estaba pensando!

Y no es como si pudiera pedir disculpas por ello, porque si lo hago Jade me gritará, probablemente incluso me golpeará. Ella lo ha hecho antes. Ella tenía razón en ese momento y ella tiene razón ahora. No puedo ir por ahí pidiendo disculpas por hacerlo con mi novia, o casi meterme en sus pantalones. Esa es una manera segura de que la gente sepa que sólo estamos fingiendo.

"Tierra a Vega."

Parpadeo rápido; acabo de darme cuenta de Jade ya no está en frente de su armario. Ella está chasqueando los dedos delante de mi cara... y está todavía en su toalla.

Intento mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener los ojos en la cara, pero es muy, _muy_ difícil.

Taaan gay.

No soy gay! Yo ceño... a mí misma. Por Dios que estoy realmente perdiéndolo. Tengo que salir de aquí.

"Um, te veré en la escuela." Respondo a Jade distraídamente mientras trato de mantener mis ojos sobre su cuerpo. ¡No! Su cara. Mantener los ojos en su cara! Uf! ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?!

Jade entrecierra sus ojos en mí.

Oh hombre, debo estar haciendo algo realmente malo. Sin duda hay que salir de aquí.

"Um, adiós." Escupo. Entonces prácticamente corro fuera de su habitación y bajo las escaleras antes de que pudiera golpearme por hacer... cualquier cosa incorrecta que yo había estado haciendo.

"¿Dónde está Jade?" Joy me detiene y me entrega un plátano mientras trato de salir corriendo de la casa. Ella es tan contraria de mi madre cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas. Mi madre nunca se asegura de que yo coma el desayuno.

Doy gracias a la Joy antes de decirle que Jade bajará más tarde.

"¿En serio? Ya estoy empezando a lamentar el haberle regresado sus llaves" Joy sacude su cabeza.

Oh , sus llaves. Respiro un inmenso suspiro de alivio. Jade consiguió su coche de vuelta. Es por eso que ella no necesita que la lleve a la escuela! Eso perfectamente tiene sentido! ella no está completamente enojada conmigo por casi meterme en sus pantalones esta mañana!

"Dios, espero que recuerde recoger a las niñas de la escuela hoy." Joy corta mis pensamientos.

Es jueves, así que ya sé que se recoge a las niñas. Yo he estado haciéndolo desde hace un tiempo. Sólo se suponía que iba a ser tres semanas, mientras que Jade estaba en detención, pero ella activó la alarma de incendios y se consiguió añadir otro par de semanas más.

"Voy a recordárselo a ella " Le digo a Joy.

Ella me sonríe, llena de alivio. "Gracias, cariño."

"No es nada." Agito desdeñosamente.

Estuve a punto de irme, pero entonces recuerdo las niñas. Nunca me voy sin decirles adiós. Gracias a Dios que están en la cocina poniendo sus platos en vez de arriba, donde tendría que hacer frente a Jade de nuevo.

"Riley, Amber, me tengo que ir. _Denme abrazos_." Yo anuncio.

Extrañamente, sólo Riley se precipita a darme un abrazo.

"Todavía vamos a tu casa después de la escuela hoy ¿verdad?" ella me mira con el más lindo, en Riley, mohín en la cara que he visto; y por un segundo me pregunto si ella está fingiendo ser Amber.

Nah. Eso sería un desperdicio de su tiempo. Ella sabe que puedo distinguirlos. Así que simplemente respondo a su pregunta.

"Bueno. Um, ya que Jade tiene su coche de vuelta..."

"Por favor." Ella pide.

Sonrío hacia ella. La verdad es que no me importaría tener las chicas viniendo hoy. Necesito una distracción, y me refiero a cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarme a no pensar en Jade, sin su toalla, es bienvenida. Las niñas son buenas y divertidas como nadie. Probablemente lo mejor que podría obtener. Es decir, cuando las tengo, tanto ocupan todo mi tiempo así como mi energía; lo que significa, no tendré tiempo para sentarme y pensar en Jade y en cómo estoy hecha un desastre, o cómo me gustaría prepararme para ir un poco más lejos- no, no, no, no!. Deja de pensar en eso, pervertida!

"Por favor." Riley pide de nuevo, pongo mi atención hacia ella, estrujándome brevemente.

"Riley, no seas exigente". Joy salta, probablemente tratando de salvarme, pero realmente no es necesario el ahorro. Yo necesito distracción. Sólo por hoy. Así podré tenerme a mí misma bajo control.

"Oh, no hay problema, Joy. Ellas no se imponen" Yo le muestro mi más confiable sonrisa.

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí. No son tan malas."

"¿De Verdad?" repite, sumergiendo las cejas con escepticismo. Luego mira entre sus niñas, como para preguntarme si estoy segura de que estoy hablando de las niñas aquí en frente de mí.

Asiento con la cabeza con entusiasmo. "Sí, puedo manejarlas con bastante facilidad. Tenemos un tipo de rutina cuando vienen. Les consigo un bocadillo, hacen su tarea-oh, excepto si mi papa está en casa. A él le gusta disparar algunos aros con ellas antes que se vaya a trabajar".

Sonrío ante la idea. Naturalmente, Riley es mejor pero mi papá gusta de darle consejos a Amber. Creo que lo hace sentir orgulloso cada vez que ella mejora, porque honestamente ella _ha_ perfeccionado su tiro. Mucho.

Creo que extraña a hacer eso conmigo y Trina.

De hecho, anoche compró las frituras favoritas de las niñas porque él sabía que iban a ir hoy. El estaría muy decepcionado si ellas no se presentan, de manera que es otra razón por la que las niñas deben venir. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, deben probablemente sólo seguir viniendo sobre el período de los jueves. Que sea un evento regular... la tradición... _cosa_.

"Bueno, si estás segura..." Joy se desvía.

"Um, en realidad..." Me arrastro un poco.

"¿Sí?"

"Sé que Jade consiguió su coche de nuevo, pero ¿te importa si vienen cada jueves de todos modos? Es un poco de nuestro tiempo especial."

"¿Me... por supuesto que no me importa!"

"¿De Verdad?" Sonrío. Qué alivio. No tenía idea de que aceptaría tan rápidamente.

"¿Podemos pasar la noche también? Riley pide.

"Riley, cariño" Joy sacude su cabeza. "Es una noche de la escuela y yo no sé si-"

"No sería ningún problema llevarlas a la escuela en la mañana." Corté en forma inmediata, y sin pensar. Pero puesto que ya está ahí fuera... "¿Tienen una hora de acostarse o algo?"

Joy me mira boquiabierta.

Bueno, tal vez fui un poco demasiado lejos. El hecho de que ella me dejó llevarlas no significa que ella confía en mí para cuidar de ellas totalmente-

"Oh, Dios mío, yo sólo te amo!" Joy prácticamente grita mientras que me empuja en un abrazo muy apretado. Al igual, que podría morir si no me suelta pronto. Cuando ella _finalmente_ me suelta, avisa que se va a empacar las cosas al mismo tiempo que comienza a correr escaleras arriba, supongo que para hacer lo que dijo.

Miro a Riley y levanto mis cejas. Ella se encoge de hombros, incapaz de ofrecer ninguna explicación para el comportamiento de su madre.

"Está bien, _Denme abrazos*_. Una vez más."

Otra vez, Riley es la primera en abrazarme. Y de nuevo, Amber se queda atrás. No sólo se queda atrás, pero en realidad tengo que animarla para que me abrace; incluso ella _no_ me abrazó, apenas me aprieta un poco. Por no mencionar el hecho de que ella sigue mirando a Riley con inquietud.

¿Qué diablos está pasando con ella? Ella ha estado actuando de manera extraña durante los últimos días.

Estoy tentada de preguntarle al respecto en este momento, pero voy a llegar tarde a la escuela. Y, además, ha de pasar la noche en mi casa. Tengo toda la noche para sacarlo de ella.

"Adiós Tori." Ella me sonríe. Yo sonrío y pienso para mí misma, " _Sólo espera niñita. Voy a sacarte fuera de tu comadreja"_ ; antes de finalmente salir.

Cuando estoy un paso afuera, al instante me enojo con Jade de nuevo. Gracias a ella, tengo que llevar un cuello de tortuga y está taaaan caliente aquí. Sólo me lleva unos pocos segundos para llegar a mi coche, literalmente, y ya estoy empezando a sudar. Ese es el calor que hace.

Gracias a Dios tengo aire acondicionado en mi coche, pero sólo me hace bien durante veinte minutos porque ahora estoy en la escuela, y tengo que salir de mi auto.

Me hablo a mí misma, Literalmente. Por cerca de cinco minutos y tan solo estoy sentada diciéndome "Tori, puedes hacerlo." "Es sólo un paseo de dos minutos." "No lo será siquiera si tú lo haces rápido."

A pesar de la charla, estoy casi gateando hacía el interior del edificio en el momento que esos dos minutos terminan, fue sólo del esfuerzo que me costó caminar a través del estacionamiento!

"Icky!"

No no no no no.

No estoy de ánimo para lidiar con Melissa en este momento. Pero de todos modos me doy la vuelta, y tan pronto como lo hago ella pone su mano sobre su boca y jadea. "Oh Dios, chica ¿qué le pasó a tu cara? ¿Jade hizo eso?"

¿Ves? Totalmente no es algo con lo que quieres tratar cuando ya estás agitada por estar empapada de sudor.

Pongo los ojos. "Jade nunca me golpearía, Lissa." Miento.

Ella levanta las cejas con incredulidad, pero por otra parte espera por una explicación. Por lo tanto, continúo. "Fue un accidente, y su pequeña hermana lo hizo."

"¿Cómo lo hizo-"

"Pasé la noche en casa de Jade pero traté de dormir con una de sus hermanas. Yo no sabía que ella es de sueño salvaje y me golpeó en la cara. Fin de la historia." La corté.

Ella me da un ceño confundido. "¿Por qué intentas dormir con su hermana? Pensé que ustedes dos ya no estaban enojadas"

De acuerdo, tal vez su definición de "fin de la historia" es diferente de… todos los demás en el mundo.

"Nos conciliamos. Es sólo que estaba cansada pero Jade no y yo quería-", hago una pausa allí tratando de pensar en algo más que decir, en lugar de decirle que quería a frotar mi ombligo. No estoy exactamente en el estado de ánimo para que se rían.

"¿Tú querías?" me anima a continuar

"Conseguir algo de paz." Me escapo. Entonces hago una línea recta hacia mi casillero.

" Oh ...", dice en voz alta.

Miro detrás de mí y ella guiña a sabiendas.

"¿Qué?" Me detengo en mi casillero y estrecho los ojos en ella.

"Nada." Ella dice. Luego se espera a que ponga mis cosas antes de tomar mi brazo y llevarme en dirección opuesta de nuestro primer periodo de clases.

¿Qué diablos?

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Al teatro caja negra. No hay primer periodo de hoy." Ella responde con una sonrisa.

Oh, eso tiene sentido. Espera un momento... "¿Qué hay en el Teatro Caja Negra?"

Melissa no contesta; simplemente comienza a fijar mi cabello y a secar el sudor de mi cara. Me hace sospechar y me pone un poco ansiosa.

"¿Qué está pasando en El teatro Caja Negra?" Empiezo a enloquecer. Oh Dios, ¿y si estamos haciendo un ensayo en vivo para el juego. Estoy muy lejos de estar lista!

"No es nada. Sólo una audición." Ella me asegura.

"Oh, Ok." Suspiro de alivio. Espera... ¿una audición? "¿Una audición para qué?" Empiezo a enloquecer de nuevo.

"Para un programa de tv llamado 'The Wood'" Ella me responde con calma como si eso me calmara.

No es así.

"No puedo hacer la audición luciendo así!"

"Claro que puedes. Te ves, um, muy bien."

"No." Niego con la cabeza. "Nuh -un. De ninguna manera."

"Vamos Icky. Va a ser divertido."

Trato de alejarme, pero me agarra del brazo y me jala hacia la parte posterior de la línea. Caray, ella es fuerte.

Espero en la fila por el total de quince minutos antes de decidir que _realmente_ no puedo hacer esto. Trato de salir a escondidas detrás de Melissa, pero de alguna manera parece saber lo que estoy a punto de hacer y me da un tirón en frente de ella, haciendo que accidentalmente me tropiece con el chico frente a mí.

"Ups lo siento," Empiezo, pero luego se vuelve hacia mí y me doy cuenta que es Beck.

Mi primera respuesta es sonreírle; pero él me está mirando a mí y entonces recuerdo lo que pasó anoche. Jade le dijo qué lo engaño conmigo.

Él mira mi ropa, probablemente, reconociéndolas como de Jade, lo que también significa que ha llegado a la conclusión correcta de que pasé la noche en su casa la noche anterior.

Rayos!

Él pone los ojos. "¿De Verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Yo chillo.

"Compré esa blusa para Jade. Era evidente que quería asegurarse de que lo viera en ti."

Ay. ¿en serio? Eso fue inteligente de ella. Por no mencionar que hiriente.

"¿Jade hizo eso?" Señala en mi ojo. Comienzo a decirle que no lo hizo cuando me interrumpe con un "Bien, porque te lo mereces."

Soy consciente de que tiene todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo. Pero decir que alguien se merece un ojo morado es sólo... vil.

"Amber lo hizo." Lo miro

Él resopla hacía mí. "Habría sido mejor decir que Riley lo hizo", a continuación, se da la vuelta para mirar a la parte delantera de la fila.

Me vuelvo para ver si Melissa presenció todo eso. Ella lo hizo, y ella me está dando una sonrisa divertida.

Esto no es divertido.

"Intercambiemos" Ruego.

"No."

"¿Por qué no?" Siseo.

"Porque soy mucho más ardiente que tú en este momento. Si voy antes que tu..." ella niega con la cabeza. "Deberías ir antes que yo."

"Lissa!"

"Icky!"

"¡Por favor!" Ruego.

"Está bien, pero yo lo advertí."

Y ella lo hizo. Ella va directamente después de Beck, que acaba de poner ojos bonitos para las adolescentes de ahí fuera, además de que está soltero ahora...

Luego está Melissa. Ella va y se sienta en ese taburete delante de la cámara y no hay duda de que van a escogerla. Los productores le aman. Ella es hermosa, sin defectos, ingeniosa, e increíble. Si yo fuera lesbiana estaría totalmente enamorada de ella.

"¡Siguiente!"

Mierda, que soy yo. Se suponía que debía escaparme de la línea durante la audición de Melissa. Tal vez todavía puedo.

"Icky!"

Salto, ella está justo a mi lado, y me da la sensación de que sabía que yo iba a tratar de escapar. Maldición!

Suspiré pesadamente y camino hasta el taburete con abatimiento. Sé que me veo como basura. Estoy sudando a causa de este estúpido cuello de tortuga y hay un hematoma debajo de mi ojo y - tu sabes qué. Ni siquiera me importa. Ni siquiera voy a intentar.

Me dejo caer en el taburete y frente a la cámara.

"¿Y tu nombre?" uno de los productores, el blanco, me sonríe.

"Tori Vega". Respondo secamente.

"Muy bien, y lo que es lo peor que has hecho Tori Vega?" El otro, el negro, me pregunta.

Pienso por un segundo antes de ir con la verdad porque no quiero estar en el programa de todos modos. "En realidad, no hago muchas cosas malas." Me encojo de hombros.

De la nada, veo Melissa deslizarse hasta los productores y susurrarles algo. Entrecierro ojos con recelo. Esto no puede ser bueno.

"Por lo tanto, Tori, ¿cómo obtuviste ese moretón bajo tu ojo?"

Pongo los ojos. "Anoche traté de dormir con la hermana de mi novia y me golpeó en el ojo..." iba a continuar cuando el productor, el chico negro, empieza a escribir algo y el productor, chico blanco, comienza a susurrar a su joven secretaria.

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Entonces el Productor blanco me mira. "Su novia, eh? Y quién podría ser?"

Nadie que sea asunto tuyo, está en la punta de mi lengua, pero luego Melissa habla en mi nombre. "Jade West, una de las chicas más populares en la escuela."

"Bueno, eso debe hacerte bastante popular también, eh Tori?"

Me encojo de hombros. "En realidad no. Soy un poco nueva aquí."

"Nueva? Y cómo lograste conquistar a 'una de las chicas más populares en la escuela?'" Él hace comillas en el aire.

Me encojo de hombros otra vez. "Entonces pretendes decirme, que una de las chicas más populares de la escuela (Dios me gustaría jodidamente que dejara de decir eso!) estuvo soltera hasta que llegaste?"

Arrugo la frente. "Bueno, no ella eh-"

"Así que se la quitó a otra chica." Productor negro salta.

"Chico." Melissa señala

"Bien, por lo que ¿cómo él se tomó la ruptura?"

Todo el mundo está esperando mi respuesta. Puedo decir eso por el enorme silencio que cae sobre el teatro; hasta que alguien se aclara la garganta con fuerza.

Beck. Su audición ha terminado, pero todavía está aquí por alguna razón.

"Tori?" El productor blanco me presiona. "¿Cómo tomó la ruptura el ex de Jade?"

"Yo um..." Echo un vistazo a Beck, no estoy segura de cómo responder a causa de la forma en que me mira.

Los productores ven que yo estaba mirando y rápidamente se dan cuenta. "¿Beck Oliver? Tu fuiste capaz de robarle su chica?" jadea.

Demonios!

"Yo um... tu veras, yo no lo hice uh ... simplemente um… tengo que hacer pis." Me apresuro y corro fuera de allí lo más rápido que puedo. Y corro todo el camino hasta el baño más alejado del teatro caja negra, tirándome a mí misma en el primer puesto.

Yo no creo que pueda aguantar ésta enorme mierda, no más. Estaba bien en un primer momento, que salga con Jade para poner a Danny celoso, y ella saliendo conmigo para que Beck se dé cuenta de cuanto el la ama; pero ahora el engaño ha sido más grande y me hace ver muy mal.

Dios, desearía haber sido más como Jade. Parece que realmente no le importa lo que piensen los demás sobre ella. Y realmente, _realmente_ , admiro eso de ella. Pero no soy de esa manera!

"Icky!"

¡caray! ¿Como ella me encontró?!

"Sal o voy a entrar", advierte después de llamar a mi puesto.

La ignoro.

"En serio, si tengo que arrastrarme en este piso de culo sucio para entrar allí, voy a asegurarme de que te arrepientas por obligarme a hacerlo"

"O puedes dejarme en paz." finalmente contesto. Por alguna razón, realmente creo que ella se arrastraría debajo de la puerta.

"tú sabes, yo realmente desearía poder hacerlo porque hay cerca de un tropecientos otras cosas que prefiero hacer antes de tener una conversación con una chica en el baño, pero somos amigas y de acuerdo con las reglas, tengo que comprobar que estés bien cuando tengas un fracaso frente a un montón de gente y corras al baño de niñas. Es como si está, en la biblia o algo así. "

A pesar de sentirme como una mierda, en realidad reí y abrí la puerta. "Adelante."

"¿en serio?" pregunta, la esquina izquierda de su labio se levanta en disgusto.

"No estoy lista para salir allí todavía."

Ella pone los ojos y entra en el interior.

Me vuelvo a sentar en el asiento y ella se deja caer hacia los lados, y en gran medida, en mi regazo.

Ok, auch.

"¡Oye!" Protesto.

"No me siento en el suelo y tampoco estoy parada." Ella explica. "Cuanto antes esta charla buenaporunsegundo termine, más pronto tus piernas podrán respirar, capisci?"

No. Non capisco.

"¿Qué clase de amiga es eso? Se supone que me escuchas, no importa cuánto tiempo hablo!" Yo replico.

"Y lo hago, sólo sé que cuanto más tiempo tu hables, tus piernas te van a doler más cuando te levantes."

Ruedo mis ojos en ella. Ella es el amigo femenino más normal que tengo, sin embargo, sigue siendo tan... uf!

"Está bien," dice ella, balanceando las piernas hacia atrás y hacia delante, lo que lastima un poco mis muslos.

"Vamos a terminar con esto. Habla conmigo. ¿Por qué estamos en el baño de chicas?"

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella. Estamos en el baño debido a ella.

"¿Qué?" ella me pregunta inocentemente.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? Exponerme a los productores de esa manera! Se supone que debes ser mi amiga. ¿No podrías decir que estaba poniéndome incómoda?"

"Sí."

"¿Sí?"

"Sí, me di cuenta de que estaba volviéndose incómodo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué seguiste haciéndolo peor?"

"¿Quieres la verdad?"

"No, miénteme!" Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Es simple en realidad." Se encoge de hombros. "Eres mi amiga. Te quiero en el programa conmigo. Pero, ellos no iban a meterte, si no les dabas algo para ofrecer, y tu Icky, sólo eres tan malditamente aburrida.

"No soy."

"Está bien, todavía te quiero." Ella me da palmaditas en la cabeza.

"No soy aburrida!" Yo insisto.

Ella pone los ojos y suspira "¿Qué haces después de la escuela hoy?"

"Voy a recoger a las gemelas de la escuela y si no hay nadie en casa buscaré algo para que coman mientras hacen su tarea, pero si-"

"¿Ves? Eres prácticamente una mamá. ¿Y por qué diablos las hermanas de Jade van a tu casa después de la escuela.. ¿Por qué no Jade?"

Mantengo mi boca cerrada. No hay manera de que voy a decirle que necesito un descanso minúsculo de Jade porque casi toco su golosina esta mañana y no me fío de mí misma para estar a solas a su alrededor en este momento.

"Oh, ahora _tienes_ que decirme." Ella me sonríe.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu cara. Está diciendo todo sobre ti en este momento."

"Cállate." Mascullo, porque ella tiene razón. Mi cara se _ha_ calentado un poco. Puedo sentirlo.

"Nuh uh, tienes que decirme. Somos amigas. Eso es lo que hacen las amigas. Cotillean la una a la otra sobre sus vidas amorosas."

"No hay nada que contar." Miento.

"Vamos", suplica. "Esto es como la única cosa no-aburrida de ti."

¿En serio? "Sabes qué?, me siento mucho mejor Lissa. Puedes bajarte de mí ahora."

Ella inclina un poco la cabeza y me mira por unos segundos antes de saltar fuera de mi regazo. "Sí, te ves _mucho_ mejor." Ella guiña juguetona.

"¡Cállate!" Yo entro en la broma. Y ella sólo me da una sonrisa maliciosa antes de desbloquear el cubículo.

"Melissa" se vuelve un poco. "Gracias." Yo sonrío.

" _De nada_." Sonrío un poco más. Realmente me siento mejor. Ella es una buena amiga para mí.

 _Es una lástima que no eres tan buena amiga como ella._

De acuerdo, que el pensamiento acaba de salir de la nada. Pero no es completamente sin mérito. No me gusta que Melissa esté saliendo con Danny. Antes, estaba bien porque no la conocía, supongo, pero últimamente eso me ha estado molestando. Si yo fuera una buena amiga habría tratado de advertirle de su novio ahora, ¿verdad?

"Lissa? Um, ¿podrías esperar un segundo?" Le llamo sin pensarlo, antes de que pueda perder el valor.

Se detiene en la puerta y me enfrenta, su rostro se arrugó en falsa agonía. "Oh, no. Yo pensé que habíamos sacado todo." Ella se queja.

Está bromeando, pero yo no lo estoy.

"Es um, no se trata de mí esta vez." Me muevo incómoda.

"Bueno." Ella cierra la puerta otra vez y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

Uff! No sé si seré capaz de hacer esto.

 _Pero tienes que_.

Pero tengo que. Correcto. Acomodo mis hombros y doy mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrarme con su mirada sin vacilar. "Somos muy amigas, ¿verdad?" Empiezo.

"Sí." ella responde simplemente, pero veo la forma en que sus ojos están vagando por encima de mí. Ellos caen en mis manos donde mantengo retorciendo el pulgar, luego hacia abajo a mis pies, donde cambio del pie derecho hacia el izquierda sin descanso, luego de vuelta a la garganta en la que probablemente puede ver visiblemente que trago saliva cerca de siete veces, y luego hacia más arriba, a mi cara, donde es probable que está hecha un manojo de nervios.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos en mí. Puede saber que lo que tengo que decir que no va a ser agradable.

 _Entonces sólo dilo_!

Bien bien. Aquí va.

"Um, ¿sabes cómo le dicen ..." No, esa no es la manera correcta de comenzar. "Um, ese dicho no lo hace eh ...". No, eso es aún peor que la primera

"Escúpelo Icky, me estás volviendo loca aquí!"

Salto un poco, sobresaltado por su repentino arrebato.

"Oh, por amor de Dios!" se acerca a mí, agarra mi mano y me lleva de nuevo a mi puesto. Entonces ella me empuja hacia el asiento del inodoro y se deja caer sobre mi regazo.

"Ay."

"Habla." Ella manda.

Bueno. Puedo hacer esto. Tomo una respiración profunda y ordeno mis pensamientos. Cuando por fin hablo, resulta ser un muy buen comienzo. "¿Cómo te trata Danny?"

Ella inclina un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando en ello antes de que sus cejas se hundan en sospecha. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Caray! Esto no va a donde yo quería ir. Por lo tanto, respondo a su pregunta lo mejor que puedo. "Yo me estaba preguntando... Sólo quería asegurarme de que es él es bueno para ti...tu sabes, porque somos amigas y eso es lo que hacen las amigas." Trato de bromear, pero no suena muy parecido a una broma.

Por Dios soy muy mala en esto.

"¿No fue el bueno para ti?" Ella replica.

"Um." Mierda. Miro hacia abajo a mis pies con aire de culpabilidad. ¿Por qué no he dicho nada aún? No quiero decirle lo que pasó. No me gusta hablar de ello. Ni siquiera me gusta pensar en ello. Ya era bastante malo en la primera vez. Así que trato y desviar su pregunta. "Lissa, no estoy tratando de ser un problema yo sólo-"

"Tu _simplemente_ no has respondido a mi pregunta." Ella me interrumpe.

Rayos, ella es buena. Y ella suena molesta. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que era su pregunta joder que me está poniendo tan nerviosa que realmente tengo que orinar ahora.

Comienzo a retorcerme un poco y rebotar la pierna.

"Puedes hacer pis tan pronto como respondas a mi pregunta." Ella dice. Por Dios es que muestro todo en mi cara de la forma en que ella dijo que hago?

"Dije, ¿era bueno contigo?" Ella continúa.

Dios, que es directa.

Muevo mi pierna con un poco más de urgencia mientras trato de pensar en cómo responder a eso. "Um, él era um ... uh ... nosotros um ...".

"Mira, si prometo no delatar al mensajero, ¿me dirás?" se ablanda un poco.

Asiento con la cabeza y saco mi meñique. A diferencia de Jade, lo toma inmediatamente. Tengo que sonreír. Jade me hubiera dicho lo tonto que era primero.

"Danny, me engañó". Yo suspiro. No es todo lo que pasó, pero no puedo hablar de esas otras cosas. Además, el dijo que no era el quien empezó ese rumor sobre mí. Y no sé si estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, pero en caso de que estaba diciendo la verdad, no me siento obligada a decirle a Melissa sobre eso. Tal vez si él es un infiel será suficiente.

"¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil." dice con una sonrisa que no llega a los ojos.

UH oh. Está enojada.

Ella sale de mi regazo y llega a la cerradura de la puerta. Siento como si estuviera enojada conmigo, y yo realmente no quiero que ella lo este. Agarro su brazo.

"¿A dónde vas? pregunto, en un poco de pánico.

"Por favor, no me digas que todavía tienes más que hablar Icky, no estás entumecida de las piernas?" ella sonríe. Esta vez su sonrisa va todo el camino hasta sus ojos y sé que no soy yo con quien está enfadada.

Sonrío de nuevo, llena de alivio. Seguimos siendo amigas.

"Bueno, si necesitas hablar Lissa, siempre puedo sentarme en tu regazo por un momento." Yo ofrezco.

"Estoy bien, gracias Icky," dice ella, entonces ella me da un abrazo. Uno fuerte, por lo que sé que es un verdadero 'gracias'. "Puede ser que llevaré esa oferta más tarde sin embargo."

Sonrío, "Voy a estar aquí." Yo le prometo.

Creo que Lissa y yo podremos convertirnos en las mejores amigas. Dios sabe que necesito eso. No tengo a nadie con quien hablar cuando estoy teniendo problemas. No alguien normal por lo menos.

"Está bien, puedes orinar ahora." Dice mientras me deja ir. "Te veo en el cuarto periodo."

"Bueno." Sonrío de nuevo.

Voy a hacer eso, pero al igual que la magia, mis ganas se han ido, por lo que salgo a prisa del baño y trato de llegar a clase.

Tan pronto como salgo del baño, este monstruo en un traje de color patriótico me tira algo a la cara.

"Es el bombardeo de harina!" alguien grita.

Y sip. Eso es harina... Por toda mi cara.

Me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a entrar en el baño de mujeres. Yo sólo podría permanecer aquí hasta el cuarto periodo. No, no. Creo que me voy a quedar aquí hasta que la escuela termine porque simplemente no es el día de Tori Vega. En realidad no lo es.

Espera, mi asistencia perfecta! No me puedo quedar aquí!

Me apresuro y limpio la harina fuera de mí lo mejor que puedo, que no es realmente tan bueno, honestamente.

Bam! Harina bombardeado... otra vez! ¿Cuáles son las condenadas posibilidades?

Eso es. Me doy por vencida. Ninguna clase para Tori Vega hoy. Sin asistencia perfecta.

Yo debería ponerme cómoda en mi puesto y esperar a que la escuela termine.

Me limpio... otra vez. Y hago solo eso.

Melissa viene y me encuentra después de un tiempo sin embargo. Ella me toma la mano y me arrastra afuera reclamando que me perdí el cuarto período, y que es la hora del almuerzo y que tengo que comer.

Creo en ella. Me estoy volviendo loca de hambre.

Sorprendentemente se sienta a la mesa conmigo, André, Cat, Robbie ... y Rex. Por lo general no se sienta con nosotros. Habitualmente conduce a alguna parte, pero no pienso sobre esto. Probablemente está asegurándose de que en realidad me quedo fuera del baño.

Mi estómago gruñe y bajo la vista hacia él.

Usualmente, comparto el almuerzo con Jade, pero no ha aparecido todavía. Traté de llamarla mientras yo estaba en el baño, pero no pude. Ha muerto mi teléfono. No puse a cargarlo anoche.

Mi estómago gruñe de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Gracias a Dios nadie lo oyó a tiempo. Todos ellos están mirando Sinjin con un poco de anhelo. Que es totalmente extraño en sí mismo, pero André armó una piscina para niños y todo el mundo estará pagando cinco dólares a cambio de cinco minutos. Sinjin es el único lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo hasta ahora, pero estoy muy tentada de entrar en tan sólo el sujetador y las bragas. Sí, es tan caluroso.

De hecho, yo podría usar un traje de baño debajo de la ropa de mañana así _puedo_ entrar.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que tengo la oportunidad de comer un poco de algo. Y mientras que Melissa está mirando Sinjin, agarro un par de patatas fritas de su plato.

Y porque no soy tan suave como creo que soy, me atrapa.

Me preparo, esperando a que me diga que compre lo mío, pero eso no sucede. Ella sólo divide todo su plato, empujando la mitad de las patatas fritas a un lado y cortando su hamburguesa en la mitad también.

"Este lado es el suyo." Ella me dice.

No estoy de acuerdo con ella. Acabo de quedarme picada. Todo lo que tenía para el desayuno esta mañana era un plátano. A pesar de que son mejores que nada en absoluto, esas cosas no se realizan en lo más mínimo.

"Joder."

Miro a Melissa, preguntando por lo que ella esta conmocionada al respecto.

"Ni siquiera soy gay, pero maldición."

¿Qué?

Entonces miro a lo que está viendo. Jade. Y tiene razón. Maldita sea.

Tengo mucha suerte de no tener una parte de hombre, porque yo estaría muy incómoda en este momento. Jade se ve... caray. No me malinterpreten, Jade se ve bien todos los días, pero hoy, lo que es ese top negro, bien pegado al cuerpo es un eufemismo. Al igual, hay un abundante escote que hace caer hacia fuera del top, y más abajo, la camisa se mete en su cintura, que parece más pequeña debido al tamaño de sus senos. Y esa falda, se ve súper rígido la forma en que se aferra a las caderas y los muslos. Honestamente, no debería ser capaz de moverse, pero ella puede. _Hombre,_ ella puede moverse. Hay un sexy extra para su caminar y de repente tengo la necesidad de verla desde atrás porque sé que Jade tiene un bonito-

¡Mierda! Soy tan gay.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que mi vista está siendo bloqueada por los malditos productores de "The wood" y Lane.

Los miro. ¿No pueden ver que estoy comiéndome con los ojos a mi novia?

"Melissa, Tori, André, ustedes van a presentarse en 'The wood'" el productor blanco, Kyle, dice.

"¡Sí!" Melissa exclama mi lado.

Me había olvidado por completo del show.

"Me lo puedes agradecer después." Melissa guiña.

La miro. No, no voy a agradecerle en absoluto.

"O puedes agradecerme ahora." Ella persiste.

"¿Qué show?" Jade corta, sentándose junto a mí. Veo al productor Negro, (todavía no sé su nombre) fruncir el ceño hacia a mí.

¿Qué?

"Si hubieras llegado a la escuela a tiempo Jade" Lane comienza, pero luego se corta por Kyle.

"Espera, ¿Jade, Novia de Tori?"

Jade se le queda mirando.

"No te preocupes, se te presentará así." Él sonríe y después tira de mí. No quiero ir con él, pero lo hago de todos modos.

Caminamos hacia mi coche y él me pasa la cámara. Tomo la cámara y la dejo sobre mi tablero.

En el momento en que vuelvo, el almuerzo ha terminado. Lo cual me parece bien. Ya no tengo hambre. Comí la mayor parte de las patatas fritas de Melissa.

Con lo que _no_ estoy bien, es el hecho de que Jade me ignoró todo el día. Bueno, no me sorprende. Está un poco molesta por perderse la audición... y, probablemente, por esa cosa que ha sucedido esta mañana; pero eso no significa que yo tenga que estar bien con que me ignore.

Ella está caminando por ahí luciendo como... como _así_ ; y se supone que es mi novia. Se supone que se viste para _mí._ Pero ella ni siquiera me habló! Lo que probablemente significa que está vestida para alguien más, alguien como Beck. Probablemente está tratando de darle celos.

 _De acuerdo, Tori cálmate. Se supone debe hacer que Beck esté celoso, Idiota_ *.

Tomo aire y me ayuda un poco, pero no mucho. Todavía deseo que Jade quiera hablar conmigo. La escuela termino y apenas la vi. La extraño, y ni siquiera ha sido un día completo.

Por Dios, eso es tan patético.

Niego con la cabeza a mí misma antes de entrar en el coche. Antes de conducir, conecto mi teléfono. Como he dicho, que ha estado muerto durante todo el día.

Tengo un buen número de mensajes y diez llamadas perdidas, seis son de Jade!

¡Santo cielo! Jade me llamó seis veces y no le respondí. Y hace clic. Talvez estoy siendo castigada por no responder sus llamadas. Tal vez ella me está ignorando porque piensa que la he estado ignorando.

Me emociono, hay una enorme sonrisa iluminando mi cara porque sé que puedo arreglar esto. Sólo tengo que llamar y explicarle.

Sin respuesta.

Bueno, todavía está enojada conmigo y todavía me está ignorando. Por supuesto que no va a responder a mi llamada. Así que el texto:

 **Yo:** Lo siento me perdí tus llamadas. Mi teléfono ha estado muerto durante todo el día.

Sin respuesta. Arranco, porque yo no esperaba una respuesta inmediata. Ella podría estar ocupada. Es jueves por lo que tiene que recoger -Oh cielos las gemelas. Me olvidé de decirle _yo voy_ a recogerlas.

 **Yo:** Ah, y no te preocupes por las gemelas. Las estoy recogiendo hoy.

Ella me textea inmediatamente.

 **Jade:** ¿Por qué?

Arrugo la frente. Eso fue rápido. ¿Por qué no respondió tan rápido antes?

 **Yo:** Se van a quedar en mi casa.

 **Jade:** ¿Por qué?

¿Es en serio?

 **Yo:** Ellas querían. ¿Por qué no?

Ella no me mando un texto después de eso. Le envío unos cinco más, pero ella los ignora.

Ni modo*.

Todavía tengo un montón de otras cosas en que pensar. Al igual que la forma de convencer a mis padres para que un equipo de cámaras prácticamente vivan en nuestra casa para la próxima semana. Instintivamente, sé que es mejor preguntar a mi madre. Voy a tener mejor suerte con ella. Pero aun así, es crucial conseguir la respuesta que quiero.

Creo que la mejor ruta para ir es simple, halaga y suplica.

Marco su número y contengo la respiración hasta que ella responde.

"Hey Mami*". Sonrío a mi teléfono, (como si ella pudiera verme.)

"¿Qué quieres?"

Hago una mueca. "¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?"

" _Siempre_ me dices Mami* cuando quieres algo."

"No lo hago."

"Así que ¿no hay nada que necesites, Tori? ¿Nada en absoluto?"

"Tal vez no."

"Está bien, fue agradable habar contigo bye-"

".Bueno, sí te necesito-"

"¡Lo sabía!" exclama.

Y yo sólo puedo imaginar su sonrisa triunfante en el otro extremo.

"Sí, Mami. Me conoces tan bien porque eres una buena madre." Le aclamo mucho más.

"Oh, escúpelo, bebé. No tengo todo el día."

"Está bien, necesito que vuelvas a casa para que los hombres de la cámara pueden entrar y"

"¿hombres de la cámara? Tori!"

"Por favor, Mami*?" Ruego. "Es para este show llamado "The Wood" y ya que soy menor de edad debo tener tu permiso para que vayan y filmen. Por favor, _por favor, por favor_ "

"Y debería tomar tiempo fuera en mi día ocupado para atenderte porque..."

Sonrío. Esa es una tarea fácil. "Porque me amas." Respondo con confianza.

"Oh bien, estoy en casa de todos modos..."

"¡Oye!"

"Te quiero, cariño."

"Yo también te amo." Me quejo sin entusiasmo mientras me dirijo a recoger a las niñas.

La mujer con el portapapeles todavía comprueba mi identificación como si hubiera cambiado desde el pasado jueves; o el jueves antes de ese, o el jueves más anterior. Dios, es algo parecido a tomar su trabajo un poco demasiado en serio. Pero trato de lo mejor para no mirarla mientras sostiene las chicas detrás antes de meterlas en mi coche. No quiero que ella lo haga más complicado para mí. Algo me dice que lo haría.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?" Les pido a las chicas a través de mi ventana, aún en espera de que la mujer les permita entrar en mi coche.

"¡Estupendo!" Riley dice con entusiasmo, por lo que inmediatamente me hace sospechar.

"Muy bien, ustedes dos son libres de ir." la mujer _finalmente_ las deja ir.

Riley, trata de ponerse en el asiento delantero, pero la detengo.

"Nop, es el turno de Amber."

"No, está bien Tori." Amber dice rápidamente. Muy rápido.

"No, lo justo es justo, vamos Mamita".

"Vamos Tori." Riley se queja "Dijo que no quiere, y _yo_ quiero. ¿Cuál es la gran cosa?"

"El gran problema es que este es mi coche y yo dije que quiero ámbar en el frente y a ti atrás, entiendes*?"

Ella parpadea en mí.

"¿Lo entiendes?" Repito en Inglés.

"Supongo." Ella pone los ojos y se mete en la parte posterior. Pero todavía tengo que prácticamente rogar Amber sentarse al frente conmigo. Seriamente. La niña comienza a desesperarme. ¿Está enojada conmigo por alguna razón?

Ella no dice nada en absoluto por un tiempo, y tampoco lo hace Riley. Odio los silencios extraños, por lo que enciendo la radio. Riley comienza a cantar de inmediato. Ella no puede llevar una melodía, pero le gusta cantar.

 _Sé que quieres morderlo_

 _Es tan tentador_

 _Nada se le compara_

 _Voy a hacerte mi pe-_

"Woops!" Giro la estación de radio.

"¡Oye!" Riley exclama. Sé lo mucho que ama a Rihanna, y esa es una de sus canciones favoritas, pero simplemente no hay manera que voy a dejar que escuche eso, o cante, mientras hay una cámara en mi coche.

"Aquí, escuchen Willow azotar el cabello hacia atrás y hacia adelante."

Riley me mira.

"¿Qué? Es divertido si lo haces." Trato, para convencerla.

No hubo suerte.

"No." pone mala cara, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Así que empiezo azotando mi pelo hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Amber se echa a reír.

"Vamos háganlo conmigo."

"Nuh um" dicen.

Estamos casi al final de la canción antes de que ambas niñas estén haciendolo. Valió totalmente la pena, ambas se ven tan adorablemente ridículas.

Entonces mi canción se escucha y le subo lo máximo.

 _La misma cama, pero ahora parece un poco más grande_

 _Nuestra canción en la radio, pero no suena igual_

Riley se queja.

"Me gusta esta canción también." Amber dice con timidez.

"Lo harías" Su hermana traga.

Enciendo la radio un poco más y comienzo a cantar, invitando a Amber a cantar conmigo.

Ella no parece querer, pero me asomo a su lado, haciéndola reír hasta que cede y canta conmigo.

 _Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta_

 _que debería haberte comprado flores,_

Tomo su mano y la sostengo bastante alta antes de cantar la siguiente línea.

 _y sujetado tu mano._

 _Debería haberte dado todas mis horas,_

 _cuando tuve la oportunidad._

 _Llevarte a todas las fiestas,_

 _porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar_

"*Baila, Mamita*". Empiezo a balancearme un poco. "Baila." Repito en Inglés.

A partir de ahí, Bruno está totalmente olvidado. Las chicas me preguntan cómo decir cada palabra que conocen en español. Los números, animales, colores, partes del cuerpo...

Por Dios, se me olvidó cómo eran. Y estoy tan aliviada cuando finalmente llegamos a mi casa. Estoy sufriendo de una pequeña sobrecarga español. Prácticamente corro a la puerta gritando, "Comiencen su tarea mientras consigo bocadillos."

Oigo que corren hacia arriba a mi habitación. Y saco dos manzanas y la mantequilla de maní. Sé que es un poco raro , el poner mantequilla de maní en las manzanas, y las chicas dudaron un momento antes de probarlo también, pero ahora les encanta.

Bocado hecho, lo llevo arriba esperando encontrar dos niñas haciendo su tarea sobre la cama.

Nop. Ellas están en la cama, pero parece que están luchando. Riley está detrás de Amber, llamándola una sucia ladrona, y Amber está retorciéndose como un maníaco.

"¿Qué está pasando? Ustedes dos, se supone que deben hacer la tarea!" Grito. Ambas se enderezan. Amber mantiene sus manos detrás de su espalda, pero parece que acabo de ver un destello de plata...

"¿Son las esposas de mi padre?"

"No." Riley responde rápidamente. Y creo que esto quiere decir que sí.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, estas no son juguetes!" Grito. "Mi padre los utiliza para el trabajo."

"¿Por qué me miras, que fue idea de Amber." Riley argumenta de nuevo.

Amber no dice nada para confirmar o negar las acusaciones de Riley. Ella sólo se queda ahí mirando como si estuviera a punto de mojar sus pantalones. Pero ni siquiera tengo que mirar la cara de preocupación para saber que no fue el cerebro detrás de esta operación.

"Dame las llaves, Monstruito."

"Pero yo no-"

"Ahora." Corté a Riley.

"Bien." Ella frunce el ceño, busca en su bolsillo y tirando de ellos hacia fuera.

Desbloqueo a Amber y dejo las esposas en la cama

"Deberes." Señalo sus mochilas.

Riley se queja un poco más. La ignoro. Ella puede ser tanto como Jade a veces. Y no en el buen sentido.

"Tori, necesito ayuda con la mía." Amber dice en voz baja. Ella no me mira a los ojos, y asumo que está un poco avergonzada por meterse en problemas en este momento.

"¿Por qué no _me_ pediste ayuda?" Riley le sonríe de una manera burlona.

Extraño.

"Porque tú sólo me dices la respuesta y yo necesito ayuda en _cómo_ hacerlo!" Ámbar grita de vuelta.

Eso es aún más raro. Pero lo dejé pasar. Al menos ella no se ve como si estuviera a punto de tener un accidente en mi cama ya.

"¿Qué estás trabajando, Mamita?" Pregunto, mirando por encima de su hombro.

"Decir la hora con un reloj."

"Oh, eso es fácil"

Bruscamente Trina irrumpe en mi habitación. Sin tocar la puerta. No para mi hermana.

"Oh, bien, ya están aquí." Ella dice, mirando genuinamente aliviado al ver a las chicas. "Me las voy a llevar"

"¡Sí!" Riley se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación.

"No," Me reflejo en mi hermana. "No han terminado su tarea."

"No me importa." Trina se burla. "Las necesito para que me ayude con algunas cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Ninguna cosa de tu asunto. Riley, vamos." Ella le dice a Amber quien no se ha movido aún

"Soy Amber". Ella dice.

"No me importa, vamos." ella expresa antes de irse. Como si sus palabras son finales. La paciencia.

Amber me mira y puedo decir que realmente quiere ir. Es un poco inquietante realidad. Trina solo va a obligarlas a hacer un montón de trabajo esclavo, pero parece que se divierten en su habitación.

Tal vez Melissa tiene razón. Tal vez yo _soy_ aburrida. Tengo que serlo si las chicas prefieren la compañía de Trina.

"Riley, vamos." Trina camina hacia afuera.

"Ella te dijo que es Amber" Pongo los ojos.

"No estaba escuchando, vamos chica. No tengo todo el día."

Amber me mira de nuevo, en silencio pidiendo con esos enormes bebés azules.

"Está bien. Ve" Yo suspiro.

Ella brinca con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, y por un momento parece como si ella va a abrazarme; pero luego se detiene y se corre después de Trina.

Extraño.

"Victoria Vega!" Oigo a mi padre gritar... desde abajo. Estoy en alguna mierda grave. Juro que si Trina hizo alguna trina-cosa y me echó la culpa a mí de nuevo...

Corro por las escaleras y veo inmediatamente el problema. No fue Trina esta vez. Fui yo. El equipo de cámara está aquí y mi padre se ve muy sorprendido. Significa que mamá se olvidó de decirle.

UH oh.

"Holaa papá." Sonrío inquieta a él.

"Hola papá? Abro la puerta a _esto_ y todo lo que puedes decir es '¿Holaa papá?' "

"Creí que Mami te había hablado de ellos." Respondo, usando una voz ligera de bebé. Lo admito.

"No, Mami no me dijo acerca de ellos." Él se burla de mí.

Le doy mi mirada más patética perro cachorro. "Por favor, Papi."

El cierra los ojos y pellizca el puente de su nariz, una señal segura de que estoy a punto de conseguir lo que quiero, independientemente de lo que cree que es mejor para mí.

"Hijos." Finalmente dice. "Necesitaba tener hijos. Ninguna de estas caras tristes, por favor Papi ayuda a las niñas." Murmura mientras camina hacia afuera. Eso es un sí.

"Mi padre dijo que sí." Les digo a los chicos de la cámara. Todos ellos enredan al entrar y les asigno un pequeño lugar de la casa.

Va sin problemas, incluso aburrido, hasta que mi padre sale de su habitación vestido con su uniforme.

"¿Has visto mis esposas?" me pregunta.

Rayos. Se me olvidó volver a ponerlas. Voy a mi habitación, los regojo de mi cama, y se las doy en la mano.

Él las arrebata. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que las esposas no son juguetes?"

Pongo los ojos. Yo sé que no son juguetes. Acabo de decirle a las gemelas lo mismo. Y yo casi le digo eso, pero me detengo. No puedo delatarlas. "Sólo los necesitaba una sola vez. No va a suceder de nuevo." Cubro por ellas

"Oh, sólo los necesitabas una sola vez." Él se burla de mí.

"Sí."

"¿Para qué?"

"Yo eh ... bueno, um ..." Hmmm. ¿Para qué diablos iba a necesitar las esposas?

Mi padre se queja y pone los ojos. "¿Quieres esposas? Está bien, te voy a conseguir esposas. Pero me gustaría m'hija* que fueras en tu propio ritmo. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, yo todavía estaba jugando legos. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en el sexo. De hecho, Nunca pienso en el sexo. De hecho, nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en mi vida!"

Resoplo. "Pero tú y mamá-"

"Yo y tu madre nunca hemos tenido sexo, Tori. Nunca. *NUNCA, ¿me oyes?*

¿Es serio?

"Entonces, ¿cómo hiciste para que yo y Trina ..."

"La cigüeña te dejó. A ambas de ustedes." Escucho un poco de risas detrás de mí, y me acuerdo de los hombres de la cámara.

Que embarazoso. Y sé que puede ponerse mucho peor, así me callo, esperando que él tome todo de su equipo lo más rápido sin mí añadiendo más combustible, pero no. sigue.

"El dejó caer Trina en la dirección equivocada"

"¡Papá!"

"Pero nos ocupamos de ella, y la queremos como si fuera nuestra." Termina, colocando una mano sobre su corazón.

Pongo los ojos al igual que las gemelas salen de la habitación de Trina. "Tori nosotras-"

"La cigüeña las trajo a ustedes dos también, entienden*?!" Se da la vuelta y les grita a ellas.

"Sí señor." Riley responde, los ojos y las cejas en alto.

Amber no dice nada. Sólo asiente con la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo con fuerza.

"¿Qué dije?" Señala a Amber.

"L-la cigüeña no-nos trajo" Tartamudea.

"Eso es correcto, y cuando tengas treinta la cigüeña podría dejarte un bebé también. Pero no un día antes! Entienden*?" Señala entre ellas dos.

"Sí señor." Ambas dicen juntas antes de correr de nuevo en la habitación de Trina.

"Papi!*"

"¿Qué?"

"Tú las asustaste."

"Bien!"

Pongo los ojos y entro en mi habitación para que pueda empezar en mi tarea. El me sigue, pero no es para más gritos. Él se va a trabajar, y ya que él es un oficial de policía, no le gusta salir sin decir adiós. Nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar allá afuera.

Son horas antes de terminar mi tarea. No es que fuera un trabajo duro, pero me seguía distrayendo. Jade sigue ignorándome. Traté de llamarla. Intente textear. Nada.

No sé qué hacer. Pensé que necesitaba un descanso de ella, pero ahora...

"Tori?" Riley entra en mi habitación.

"Sí, Monstrito?"

"Tengo hambre."

Mire la hora y Rayos. Ya es tarde. No he estado prestando atención al tiempo en absoluto.

 _Así se hace Tori, ¿por qué no dejas a las morir de hambre?._

Corro a la habitación de mis padres y llamo a su puerta. "¡Mamá!"

"¿Sí?" ella grita de vuelta.

"Necesito dinero para la pizza."

"¿Para que necesitas pizza?"

¿Seriamente? Para comer, mamá. Comer. Pero digo, "para las chicas" en lugar.

"Cocina algo."

¿Y matarlas la primera vez que se quedan en mi casa? ¡No gracias!

"¡Mamá!"

Ella abre la puerta bruscamente, y gracias a mi buena suerte que no estaba apoyada en ella. "¿Dónde está _tu_ dinero, Tori?"

"Yo uh, lo gasté." Me tropiezo.

Es un poco cierto.

"¿En qué?"

"Jade." Contesto; que es todo el camino verdadero.

"¿ _Sólo_ Jade?"

"Sí, sólo Jade."

"Ok, vale." Ella suspira antes de darme el dinero.

"Gracias."

"Quiero ordenarla" Riley salta a mi lado. No estoy muy segura de cómo olvidé que las chicas estaban justo aquí, pero había olvidado que están aquí, así que ella terminó dándome un susto de muerte.

"Seguro, aquí." Yo suspiro, dándole mi teléfono.

Al parecer, ella lo hace todo el tiempo en casa porque ella no necesita ninguna ayuda mía hasta que es hora de dar mi dirección.

Mientras esperamos por la pizza, trato mandándole textos a Jade unas cuantas veces más, pero aún no hay respuesta. Estoy tan desesperada, casi llamo a Joy y le pido que hable con Jade para mí, pero cambié de opinión. Jade absolutamente me mataría mañana. Por alguna razón, parece que a ella no le agrada Joy. No tengo ni idea de porqué. Joy es una mujer muy agradable.

"¡La pizza está aquí!" las chicas chillan con entusiasmo cuando hay un golpe en la puerta. Me río de ellas. Recuerdo cuando solía tener esa emoción sobre la pizza

"Oh, qué bueno, la pizza está aquí!" Trina grita y lucha en tomar las cajas fuera de las manos de las niñas.

En serio.

Espero a que Trina tome sus rebanadas y se vaya, pero ella me sorprende. Ella toma tres platos y pone dos rebanadas de pizza en cada uno. Es sólo cuando me siento a lado de Amber que me doy cuenta de que no me sirvió un plato.

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella antes de conseguir mi propio plato y tomar mi asiento junto a Amber de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es el problema Amber, No tienes hambre?" Riley canturrea aproximándose un bocado de pizza.

"Asco. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir un novio con esos modales en la mesa?" Trina prácticamente se atraganta.

Pongo los ojos. Ella es quien habla. Yo no la he visto nunca tener un novio. Nunca.

Miro a Amber para ver por qué su hermana se burla de ella esta vez, y noto que está corriéndose rápidamente de mí, como si ella no quiere sentarse junto a mí.

"Ya tengo novio." He oído a Riley decir, pero estoy un poco demasiada distraída por lo.. raro de Amber para procesar lo que he oído.

"¿De Verdad?" Trina continúa. "Eres como cinco-"

"Tengo ocho."

"¿Qué te hace, a los cinco años, necesitar novio?"

¿Novio?

Miro a Riley. Ella tiene ocho. Ella no puede tener un novio todavía.

"Ella quiere decir que es un chico y él es su amigo, ¿verdad, Riley?" Alzo las cejas.

"Oh, sí." concede de forma poco convincente.

Oh Dios, que ya está comenzando. Espera, ¿qué me preocupa? No soy su madre.

"Nuh uh, es su verdadero novio." Amber le dice a Trina. "La vi darle un beso."

Besar?!

"Riley!"

"Cállate Amber." Riley mira a su hermana amenazante. "Por lo menos no soy gay!" ella grita

"Deja de decir eso! No soy gay!" Amber le grita también-

"Si lo eres porque te gusta Tori."

Y ahora me doy cuenta de por qué Amber ha estado actuando de manera extraña a mí alrededor. Riley se ha estado burlando de ella y hace que se sienta incómoda.

"Riley, ya es suficiente." Me paro.

"Pero ella _me dijo_ que lo hace."

" _Cállate_ Riley!" Amber grita antes de empujar a su hermana con tanta fuerza que se cae de su silla. Luego corre a subir las escaleras.

"Riley! Discúlpate". Le grito, apuntando la dirección en la que su hermana acaba de correr.

"¿Yo? Ella es la que me empujó!"

"¿Sí? Bueno, tú la empujaste primero."

Ella parpadea hacia mí.

"Con tus palabras." Aclaro antes de decidir que iré yo misma con Amber. Riley probablemente empeorará las cosas.

Ella está en la cama, boca abajo, con la cara hundida en una de mis almohadas.

"¿Amber?" Yo lo llamo.

Ella se tensa un poco, pero ella no se mueve aparte de eso.

Me siento a su lado y coloco una mano en su espalda. "Vamos Mamita, mírame*."

Ella me ignora.

"Sé que sabes lo que eso significa. La hemos practicado"

Ella suspira y se vuelve un poco para que pueda mirarme, pero no se encuentra con mis ojos. Pobre chica, está mortificada. Su cara roja da testimonio de ello.

"Ella estaba molestándote, Amber" Yo digo con dulzura. "Sé que no te gusto."

"Pero yo _le dije_ eso a ella." Ella huele.

¡Oh mierda! Qué debo hacer?.

 _¡Quita tu mano de ella!_

No puedo quitar la mano de su espalda. ¡Eso la hará sentir peor!

 _Pero si la dejas allí..._

"Eres muy agradable conmigo", continúa Amber. "E intentas que Jade sea agradable conmigo también, y eres muy divertida y nos llevas a Riley y a mí a lugares, y Jade nunca..." se desvanece.

Oh, ese tipo de gustar. Puedo lidiar con ese tipo de gusto. Así que sigo frotando suavemente su espalda.

"Y creo que eres muy bonita." Ella se sonroja.

Rayos!

"Me gustaría ser tan linda como tú" Ella suspira. "Soy simplemente normal. Mi cara es normal, y soy la mas baja de mi clase, y no tengo ta- tas todavía." Se detiene allí y mira a mi pecho. "Bueno, las tuyas no son tan grandes como Jade, pero al menos tu todavía tienes un bocado."

¿Un qué? Qué acaba de decir... No, no, no. He oído mal. Sí, eso es lo que pasó. He oído mal. "Um, tengo un qué, Amber?"

 _Por favor_ , di que oí mal.

"Jade dice que tienes un bocado y yo tengo picaduras de hormigas."

Oh. Probablemente ella no entiende lo que significa un bocado. Aun así, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando Jade cuando le dijo eso! No se le ocurrió que ella podría repetir eso? En un lugar que no sería tan apropiado para que lo dijera. Al igual que frente a estas jodidas cámaras que están en mi habitación. Por Dios. En serio, espero que corten esta parte fuera

"Um, Mamita, tal vez tu no debas repetir esa cosa de bocado a nadie. Nunca."

"¿Es malo?" ella me frunce el ceño.

Quiero decirle que sí, pero ella se ve tan triste y no puedo hacerlo.

"Tal vez sólo un poco embarazoso."

"Bueno." Ella está de acuerdo, sin dejar de mirarse un poco miserable.

"Amber", La tomo de la barbilla e inclino su rostro por lo que finalmente me mira. "Creo que, no, yo _sé_ que eres una niña hermosa."

Ella pone los ojos con incredulidad de mí.

"Es verdad." Yo insisto. "Y no se supone que debes tener ta -tas aún. Es demasiado pronto."

"Kayla B. las tiene."

"¿Sí? Bueno, para el momento en que tengas algo, Kayla B será noticia vieja. A nadie le importara las de ella nunca más. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bueno." Finalmente me devuelve la sonrisa a mí. Justo a tiempo para que Riley venga y haga que se sienta peor. Pero en cambio, Riley en realidad se disculpa. Le doy un abrazo enorme porque estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Ella lucha para liberarse, pero no me importa.

"Tori! Es tu turno para limpiar la cocina." Trina grita desde abajo.

Frunzo el ceño. En realidad no es mi turno para lavar los platos, pero no quiero hacer una escena delante de las cámaras. Creo que hemos hecho suficientes escenas para durar toda la vida.

"Vamos, chicas." Suspiro.

"No puedo," Riley aprieta su estómago. "Me siento un poco enferma."

En serio.

"Está bien, Mamita, vamos."

"también me siento mal, Tori." Amber afirma.

Entrecierro los ojos a las chicas 'enfermas'. "Está bien, terminen su tarea."

Me lleva el doble de tiempo para limpiar la cocina, porque las chicas me siguen llamando cada cinco segundos en busca de ayuda.

Me gustaría un poco que el equipo de cámara se fuera. Se está haciendo tarde y hemos estado un poco sin material para el programa. En serio, no hay nada interesante sobre mí asegurándome que las chicas tomen sus duchas y llevarlas a la cama en la habitación de invitados.

Incluso después de anunciar que iré a dormir, todavía no salen. Dicen las buenas noches y comienzan a ver en la nevera.

Mis padres me van a matar por la mañana.

Estoy casi dormida cuando escucho, "¿Qué estás haciendo?" justo al lado de la oreja. Doy un salto de mi cama.

Riley! Por Dios, ni siquiera la oí entrar porque estaba demasiado ocupada... oh dios, me vio frotando mi ombligo.

"¡Sal de aquí!" Chillo y la encamino a la puerta

"Pero, ¿qué estabas haciendo con-"

"Shh!" Le SHUSH a ella mientras la empujo fuera. "No fue nada. No has visto nada. Ahora, vuelve a la cama."

"Bien." Ella frunce el ceño.

"Y no le digas a Jade!" grito tras ella.

Se vuelve hacia atrás con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Demonios, ella tiene algo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tú sabes cómo es tu hermana, así que no le digas." Prácticamente ruego.

Riley lo considera por un momento antes de agitar su mano. "esto va a costarte." Ella sonríe.

"Está bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo más tarde. ¿Trato?" ella echa un vistazo brevemente en su mano extendida, la que no he sacudido todavía.

"¿Por qué nunca pides dinero como una persona normal?" Gruño así como agito su mano mucho más pequeña.

"Porque-"

Cualquiera que sea su respuesta, queda cortada por mi teléfono que está sonando. Yo frunzo el ceño un poco antes de mirar a mi dormitorio. ¿Quién diablos me está llamando en este momento?

"Quien-"

"Cama." Corté a Riley, señalo hacia la habitación al final del pasillo.

Ella duda por un segundo antes de salir.

"Ya voy, ya voy", murmuro a mi teléfono que suena con insistencia. Ni siquiera compruebo el identificador de llamadas. Yo sólo respondo.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Puedo ir?"

¿Venir aquí? Saco mi teléfono de nuevo y miro a la pantalla. Es Melissa.

Pongo el teléfono en mi oreja.

"Lissa?"

"Rompí con Danny. Así que..."

Sonrío un poco. Esa es una excelente noticia, y algo así como un alivio para mí; pero Melissa probablemente está triste en este momento. Ella me necesita. "Sí, ven."

Voy escaleras abajo y pongo cacao mientras la espero. Ser amiga de André me ha puesto el hábito de hacer chocolate caliente cuando un amigo mío está inquieto, y no tengo ninguna duda de que Melissa será un lío gigantesco.

Estoy al tanto de los cámaras observándome, sí, todavía no se han ido de casa; pero los ignoro. Ni siquiera a propósito. Un poco como que me acostumbre a ellos, supongo.

Luego me llegó el texto para que abra la puerta.

Tiempo de la función. Tomo un respiro, preparándome para el lío que va a ser devastado delante de mí.

Pero cuando _abro_ la puerta, ella no es histérica o llorando. Eso me desconcierta un poco.

"Te ves... bien" Yo digo.

¿Por qué no está llorando? Es tan raro.

"Y tú te ves ocupada." Ella mira hacia abajo a mis muslos... donde no tengo pantalones puestos. Joder, sabía que me estaba olvidando algo.

"Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" Creo que me está tomando el pelo, tratando de ser la misma de siempre, pero ella se ve triste. Tal vez ella no está llorando histéricamente, pero esto sigue siendo malo. De hecho, es probable que sea peor. ¿No es poco saludable mantener todo encerrado en tu interior?

Niego con la cabeza y agarro su mano. "No, no estás interrumpiendo nada. Vamos," digo antes de dirigirla a mi habitación para que podemos hablar Una vez dentro de mi habitación, me di cuenta de que había olvidado el cacao, así corro escaleras abajo y vierta dos tazas muy rápido. Luego reviso las niñas, principalmente Riley.

Ella está fuera de combate. Puedo decirlo porque ella prácticamente está siendo sofocada por Amber y sigue sin enterarse.

Sigo usando mi sonrisa cuando vuelvo a mi habitación y hago frente a Melissa. Ella trata de devolver la sonrisa, pero es sólo que no está bien. "Aquí, esto es para ti." Le ofrezco una de las tazas.

Ella lo toma inmediatamente y sorbe lentamente.

"Esto es muy bueno" dice en voz baja.

"a André también le gusta."

"Estoy segura de que sí." Ella responde. Una vez más, creo que se supone que es una respuesta ingeniosa, pero su voz está demasiada triste como para eso

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto, sentándome a su lado.

"Sí." Pero ella no está bien. Ella comienza a hacer este sonido extraño en la garganta, y después de un tiempo me doy cuenta de que está tratando de no llorar.

Tomo su cacao de ella y la dejó en el suelo antes de abrazarla con fuerza. "Déjalo salir, Lissa. No te contengas."

Pero ella no lo dejó ir. Ella se mantiene con esa cosa de medio llorar. Y ella me aprieta tan fuerte que casi me ahogo.

Cuando finalmente se irá, ella me da una sonrisa avergonzada y se levanta. No hay manera de que puedo dejar que se vaya a casa. Ya es tarde, y ella sigue siendo un desastre. Que hay si rompe en un ataque de nervios y se mete en un accidente.

Le agarro firmemente la mano. "Quédate" Yo ordeno.

"Bueno." Ella asiente con la cabeza. No hay lucha alguna en ella y eso reafirma mi creencia de que he tomado la decisión correcta para ella. "Pero no voy a dormir contigo." concluye.

Creo que es una broma, pero no puedo leerla ahora mismo.

"¿Dónde está la habitación de invitados?"

Al parecer, no era una broma.

"Está ocupada." Contesto.

Ella frunce el ceño.

"Hermanas de Jade". Yo explico.

"¿Pueden dormir aquí contigo, y así puedo tener la habitación de invitados?"

Creo que podría hacer eso.

"Claro," Me encojo de hombros. "Ayúdame a traerlas"

"Está bien"

Tomo a Amber porque no quiero que Melissa tenga un puñetazo en la cara. El pequeño ángel no se mueve, ni siquiera una vez, y yo estratégicamente la coloco en el extremo más alejado de la cama. Voy a poner Riley en el medio... tan pronto como Melissa la traiga aquí. ¿Qué le está tomando tanto tiempo de todas formas?

Doblo de nuevo a la habitación de invitados y veo a Riley todavía en la cama y Melissa se está poniendo en su lado. "¿Puedes llevarla?" me pregunta.

Casi frunzo el ceño, pero mantengo mis gestos bajo control.

"Pensé que la ibas a llevar tu." Digo tan bien como sea posible.

"Intenté. Ella es pesada."

¿Es en serio? Tomo Riley fácilmente. Ella se mueve un poco, pero yo la silencio y froto su espalda para mantenerla dormida.

"Eres muy buena en eso." Melissa observa.

"Gracias."

"Te dije que eres como una madre." Ella se burla... en un tono monótono. Es totalmente desconcertante.

"Buenas noches. Lissa." Digo, en lugar de discutir con ella.

"Buenas noches." Ella responde.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que no me ha llamado Icky. Ni una sola vez. Ella debe estar muy deprimida.

Me dejo caer junto a Riley y parece que no más de dos segundos después estoy siendo sacudida y despierto.

"Vamos a Tori, la alarma está sonando." Una de las chicas me dice. Creo que fue Amber. Gruño un poco antes de levantarme; a continuación, visto y alimento a las niñas sólo con un ojo abierto. Hoy sería el día perfecto para mí para empezar a beber café.

Al pensar en el café, pienso en Jade. La extraño. Pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo. Y eso está realmente empezando a molestarme.

Comienzo a caminar hacia mi habitación para vestirme. Lissa ya está aquí revisando mi armario, y elige algo que ponerse. Por lo general no me gusta ese tipo de cosas, pero no tiene nada que ponerse y ella sigue triste por la ruptura. No puedo gritarle.

"¿Dónde están tus trajes de baño?" Ella Bosteza.

"¿Por qué?"

"Está caluroso afuera. Si André arma la piscina para niños, entraré ahí hoy" Ella explica.

"Ese cajón," señalo. Cuando ella escoge uno y va al baño a cambiarse, me puse uno también. Si cualquier cosa está como ayer, hoy, entonces entraré en la piscina para niños también.

Para un comienzo tan áspero, mi mañana va sin problemas. Llevo a las niñas a la escuela a tiempo. Y yo llego a mi escuela a tiempo.

Le mando un mensaje de buenos días a Jade pero ella me ignora.

Le pregunto si va a venir a la escuela hoy.

Todavía me ignora. Y decido no dejar que me incomode. Es viernes, y me voy a concentrar en ser capaz de atrapar algunas siestas este fin de semana para ponerme al día.

La señal de alarma ya sonó, por lo que los pasillos están casi vacíos. No estoy ni un poco apurada a causa de mi asistencia perfecta que está arruinada; Además estoy de humor para un "Wahoo Punch".

Cuando llego a la máquina de bebidas, el gato ya está allí.

"Hey Cat!" Le llamo alegremente

"Hey" Ella contesta en una voz muy deprimente. No es normal para ella en absoluto.

"Aw, ¿que está mal, gatita?"

¿Gatita? Por Dios, Melissa está en lo correcto. Yo _soy_ como una mamá.

Caray.

"No sé qué soda escoger." Cat finalmente responde.

¿De Verdad, eso es por lo que ella está triste? Así que supongo que si las pequeñas cosas pueden hacerla feliz, pequeñas cosas pueden ponerla triste también.

"Creo que sé una manera de animarte." Yo sonrío.

"¿De Verdad?" Sus ojos se hacen todos amplios y esperanzadores. Ella es tan adorable.

"Claro sólo vamos a-" Entonces lo oigo, este extraño y agudo ruido, como un bloop. Reconozco ese sonido. El bombardeo de harina!

Gracias a Dios el armario del conserje está aquí. Por lo tanto, doy un tirón del brazo de Cat y la empujo dentro.

"Oh, Dios Tori!" Ella exclama cuando se golpea la cabeza contra la pared.

Oops. No era mi intención hacer eso, pero al mismo tiempo ... "Shh." La calmo sujetando mi mano sobre su boca.

Sus ojos se abren y ella comienza a retorcerse.

"Shh." Repito..

Ella asiente con la cabeza, como si lo captó, pero tan pronto como quito mi mano de su boca empieza a hablar!

" _Cat_ ". Me quejo.

"Pero Tori, hay una araña en tu hombro, una grande."

Mojé mis pantalones, choco contra la pared, la escalera y el equipo de conserje, antes de, finalmente, salir corriendo fuera del armario... donde el bombardeo de harina me atrapa.

La jodida bola de porquería me estaba esperando. Y está todo en cámara.

Me escabullo de nuevo en el armario.

Cat señala a mi cara. "Tori, tienes un poco-"

"¡Yo sé! Ahora ayuda a quitármela ", le grito.

Ella chilla y se tapa la boca con la mano, aterrada. No le grites a Cat. Es simplemente incorrecto.

Tomo aire y me calmo.

"Shh Cat, está bien." La mimo hasta que ella se siente como su normal alegría de nuevo.

Entonces ella me ayuda a poner mi ropa en orden. Y me quita casi toda la harina de encima. Digo casi toda porque todavía hay un poco en mis pantalones. No me pregunten cómo llegó hasta allí.

Cuando Cat y yo finalmente salimos del armario, corro directo a Melissa.

Ella arquea una ceja. "Eres tan afortunada de que yo fui quien te encontró y no Jade." Ella dice.

Yo fruncir el ceño ante ella. Eso es definitivamente algo que ella diría, pero su tono es un poco bajo. Suena demasiado triste. Sé que es porque ella todavía está molesta por la ruptura. A pesar de que fue ella quien rompió la relación, aún tiene que ser difícil.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Sigo el juego.

"¿Estás bromeando?, ella te ve a mi lado y se pone súper furiosa. ¿Qué crees que haría si te ve salir del armario con Cat al mismo tiempo?"

Me encojo de hombros. "Fue Cat. Sólo pedos y Robbie se sienten atraídos por ella."

Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Eso es muy cierto."

"Entonces, vendrás a mi casa este fin de semana?"

"Nah ".

"Creo que deberías. Puedo hacer un poco más de chocolate caliente." soborno.

"Me siento bien."

"No, no lo haces."

"Está bien, no, no lo estoy, pero tu aún eres aburrida"

"¡Oye!"

"Aún te quiero," ella me sonríe, o intenta, pero se parece más a una mueca. Luego se dirige al baño, no al segundo período.

Me debato sobre si debo o no ir tras ella; entonces me decido por qué no? Mi asistencia perfecta ya está manchada.

Melissa es nada como yo. Yo hubiera entrado a uno de los puestos, pero ella sólo está de pie delante del espejo, mirándose a sí misma. Ella ni siquiera reconoce mi presencia. No hasta que hablo.

"¿Quieres que me siente en tu regazo?" E

Ella se ríe a continuación; una muy húmeda, acuosa, llorosa, y gruesa risa, antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me aferro a ella con fuerza y la dejó llorar en mi hombro. Ella no lo dejó salir ayer por la noche, así que estoy feliz de haber podido estar aquí para ella hoy.

Espero pacientemente mientras su llanto se convierte en pequeños sollozos, luego pequeños tirones y luego nada en absoluto.

Ella levanta su cabeza hacia arriba y anuncia que todo está hecho antes de lavarse la cara.

Escucho el timbre y sé que hemos perdido segundo período. Raro. Realmente no parece que hemos estado aquí tanto tiempo.

"¿Lista?" me pregunta.

"Si tú lo estás."

"Estoy bien."

Alzo las cejas hacia ella. Ella dijo eso la última vez.

"De Verdad." Ella ríe. "Me siento mucho mejor."

Todavía le miro. Ella pone los ojos y agarra mi mano antes de arrastrarme fuera del baño.

"Vamos, Icky".

Icky. Sip. Ella se siente mejor ahora.

Luego se suelta bruscamente de mi mano.

"Hey Jade." Dice antes de prácticamente salir corriendo.

¿Jade? Le sonrío a mi novia, muy feliz de verla aquí de pie frente a mí y totalmente olvidando el hecho de que ella me ha estado ignorando.

"Hey mami", le digo antes de pellizcar su labio.

"¿Está ella usando tu ropa?"

Ruedo los ojos. _Esa es_ su respuesta. ¿Ni siquiera puede decir hola? La he extrañado como loca y ni siquiera puede decirme hola?

"¿Por qué está usando tu ropa?" pregunta con más insistencia.

Yo casi no contesto, pero entonces recuerdo las cámaras. No quiero ser la novia insensible.

"Ella se quedó la noche de ayer en mi casa y no tenía nada que ponerse esta mañana." Contesto con paciencia.

"¡¿Ella qué?! Y se supone que debo estar de acuerdo con eso?" Sus ojos son grandes, sus fosas nasales se dilataron; ella está tan furiosa.

Bueno, si ella hubiera estado contestando mis textos y hubiera llamado la noche anterior, le habría dicho. Pero no digo nada.

"No es más que una amiga." Me encojo de hombros simplemente antes de pellizcarla una vez más y dirigirme al tercer período. Lo cual es bastante aburrido, por cierto. El maestro nos parecer ser el mismo, ahora que hay cámaras filmando su clase.

Y para ser honesta, cuarto período no ha sido mejor. Incluso Sikowitz está un poco decente. Inclusive tiene puesto zapatos!

Tan pronto como suena el timbre del almuerzo, Sikowitz indica a Jade para ir a verlo y André anuncia que él puso la piscina de niños otra vez.

 _Finalmente_ , algo que espero impacientemente. Bueno, al menos lo pensé hasta que Melissa le entregó un billete de veinte a André y lo pidió por veinte minutos.

¡Veinte minutos! Eso es mucho tiempo para esperar para entrar en una piscina para niños.

¿Cuando es mi turno? "Lloriqueo a André después de lo que parece una hora más tarde.

Él mira su reloj. "Ahora."

"¿ _Justo ahora?"_

"Síp. Tienes cuatro minutos y 48 segundos en el reloj."

Él no tiene que decirme dos veces. Me apresuro y tira hacia abajo de mi traje, no queriendo perder un segundo, antes de caminar hacia Melissa. "Mi turno." Le dije a ella.

Ella me mira de arriba abajo. "¿Qué _es_ eso?"

Pongo los ojos. "Cállate."

"No. Dime dónde conseguiste eso, así puedo incendiar toda la tienda abajo."

"No está tan mal." Llego a su lado en lugar de empujarla hacia fuera como lo que realmente quiero. Creo que le daré una semana antes de empezar a tratarla como a la normalidad.

Apoyo la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro. El alivio que recibo del agua fría supera a cualquier vergüenza que pudiera sentir por estar sentada en una piscina para niños en la escuela. Ahora todo lo que necesito son mis gafas de sol porque incluso con los ojos cerrados el sol es una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

De repente, el sol ha sido bloqueado.

Sonrío y abro los ojos para agradecer el ángel misericordioso que me está proporcionando con-

"Ponte algo de ropa."

Joder. Jade.

Puedo oír Melissa ahogando su risa a mi lado y yo no sé, no quiero dar la impresión de ser una persona totalmente fácil de persuadir, de modo que me quedo en donde estoy.

"Este es el juego más conservador que tengo, Mami."

Y es. Estoy prácticamente en pantalones cortos y un sujetador deportivo glorificado.

"No es lo suficientemente conservador." Ella mira hacia abajo en mí.

Me muerdo el labio. Si me recorro apenas un poco más, puedo, totalmente, echar una ojeada debajo de su falda.

Pervertida.

Niego con la cabeza, tratando de despejar mis pensamientos sucios, pero Jade me malinterpreta.

"No me digas que no, saca tu culo de esa piscina, ahora." Sisea.

"Pero todavía tengo tres minutos más." Lloriqueo.

Melissa resopla y le pellizco debajo del agua. Tanto por ser amable con ella.

"¡Fuera!" Ordena jade.

"¿No puedo sólo-"

"No."

"¿Y si sólo-"

"No."

Sigo discutiendo con ella hasta que André se acerca y le dice, "tiempo fuera, señoritas."

Sonrío satisfactoriamente antes de salir de la piscina. Tuve que quedarme en la piscina para niños mí tiempo completo. Gané.

Jade se da cuenta de ello y parece que me va a matar. Así que paso junto a ella y le susurró al oído. "Tu no me puedes matar delante de la cámara." Sonrío felizmente.

 _Finalmente_ un bien vino del ser grabada 24/7.

{O ~~~ ~~~}

A pesar de que he tenido que lidiar con esos intrusos tipos de las cámaras durante una semana, no puedo negar que estoy un poco emocionada. Nos dieron una copia avanzada del primer episodio de "The Wood" Y ahora nosotros, esa soy yo, André, Jade, y Melissa, estamos a punto de verlo en mi casa.

"Date prisa con que las palomitas de maíz, Vega!"

Yo ceño en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jade. Ella ha sido adicionalmente irritable conmigo por una semana, pero trato con eso porque estoy, por lo general, demasiado ocupada babeando por ella como para ponerme molesta. En serio, desde que hemos estado filmando, ha estado asegurándose que ella se mire como el sexo andando.

Bueno, ella ha bajo un poco el tono hoy, no hay escote o tacones, pero hay una falda... sin medias debajo. Sólo sexys piernas desnudas, y simplemente sexys muslos desnudos-

¡Concéntrate Tori!

Termino con los aperitivos y puse el DVD. Cuando me siento al lado de Jade, ella cruza las piernas, levanta la falda, un poco más arriba y revela más muslos.

Me muerdo el labio y, literalmente, me siento en mi mano, así no tendré la tentación de tocar. Me obligo a mirar a la pantalla del televisor, donde el ridículo sonido del narrador nos pinta a mí y Jade como "esa" pareja en Hollywood Arts, cual no somos. Entonces hay un clip de nosotros discutiendo lo que él insinúa que hay problemas en el paraíso, cuales no hay.

De repente, se corta a la escena en la que yo y Melissa estamos en la piscina para niños juntas. He cerrado los ojos, pero hay varias tomas de chicos prácticamente babeando, así como ellos miran hacia nosotras.

Bueno… A continuación, Jade se acerca y me dice que salga de la piscina, cosa que absolutamente me niego a hacerlo. Cuando finalmente salgo de la piscina, en mi tiempo, se nota que le susurre al oído a Jade; pero también hay un clip de mí mirando más allá de ella. A continuación, la cámara pasa a Cat, que está a una corta distancia del grupo, antes de que se corte de nuevo mostrándome a mí sonriendo bastante triunfante.

Eso es raro….

La siguiente toma es de mí con mi ropa de nuevo, y una Cat sola en la máquina sodas.

Estoy empezando a confundirme un poco. Cat en la máquina de sodas ocurrió _antes_ de Melissa y yo en la piscina para niños. ¿Por qué están mostrando estas escenas fuera de orden?

Me miro yendo hacia Cat, preguntándole que está mal y llamándole gatita. Entonces le digo que puedo hacer que se sienta mejor antes empujárla en el armario del conserje sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Hay una gran cantidad de ruidos aleatorios; golpes y gemidos y chillidos y silencio...

Me siento más recta, mis ojos abriéndose hasta que me golpea. No puedo creer esto! Los productores están haciendo que parezca que follé con Cat en el armario del conserje!

Después de un rato, el cat sale saltando y sonriendo; y vengo salgo después ajustándome los pantalones. Melissa está justo ahí, con una mirada triste en su rostro. Ella menciona Jade y yo me encojo sin importancia. Entonces ella se aleja. Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado y veo que se va, antes de seguirla al cuarto de baño. Y de nuevo, se ve y suena como si yo y Melissa ... tu sabes.

Salimos del baño y aparentemente somos atrapadas por Jade. Melissa se precipita fuera, y apenas sonrío y muerdo el labio de Jade antes de seguir adelante. Entonces hay un primer plano de Jade. Ella está mirando detrás de mí y ella se ve... triste.

Muestran algunos clips al azar de André y Beck y yo no tengo el tiempo para sentir cualquier tipo de alivio en absoluto, ya que vuelven conmigo.

Estoy en mi coche y mi cara se ilumina cuando miro a mi teléfono. Entonces me puse a mi oído y decir, "Hey Mami". A continuación, hay un clip de Melissa en su coche también. "Oye nena," dice ella. "¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?" A continuación, se corta de nuevo a mí. "Me conoces tan bien." Yo digo. "¿Por qué yo debería?" Melissa se burla. "Porque me amas." Respondo con confianza. "Bueno." Suspira en la derrota. Y después cuelgo el teléfono.

El siguiente clip está bastante bien. Este me muestra recogiendo las niñas y llevándolas a mi casa. No me sorprende cuando veo a mi padre preguntando por sus esposas, y luego yo dándoselas a él y el me dice que no son juguetes. Yo _estoy_ sorprendida que no tenga todas esas cosas que dijo sobre la cigüeña. En su lugar, todo ese discurso se salta y que sólo muestra la parte donde Pongo los ojos y me voy a mi habitación.

Ellos ponen cosas al azar. Al igual que Cat y Sinjin y hay incluso un poco de Rex.

Cuando regresan a mí, es oscuro y estoy abriendo la puerta a Melissa. Ella hace un comentario sobre mi falta de pantalones y yo sonrío, casi seductora hacía ella antes de tomar su mano y llevarla hasta mi habitación. Entonces hay un clip de Riley que sale de la habitación de invitados y entrar en mi habitación. Ella me pregunta qué estoy haciendo, y yo la soborno para mantenerlo en silencio, incluso le digo que no le diga Jade.

No puedo aguantar más. Corro hasta mi habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Unos minutos más tarde hay un golpe en mi puerta. Lo ignoro. Sé que es Jade. Y sé que ella tiene que fingir estar enojado conmigo por "engañarla" a ella, pero yo no estoy de humor en este momento. Me siento como una completa y absoluta kaka.

"Vega". La oigo decir.

Todavía la ignoro, manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre mi cara.

Escucho mi puerta cerrarse, y por un segundo me imagino que ella respetó mis deseos lo suficiente como para salir de la habitación y dejarme ser. Pero la conozco mejor. Jade no haría tal cosa.

La oigo acercarse. Yo fruncir el ceño y suspiro. Realmente sólo quiero que se vaya. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejarme tener ésta? Sólo esta única.

"Vega". Ella dice de nuevo. Y todavía la ignoro.

La oigo venir un poco más cerca y puedo sentir que comienzo a enfadarme un poco con ella. ¿Tiene que ser tan molesta todo el tiempo? ¿No puede darme un poco de descanso aquí y allá? Ella no puede ver que yo no estoy de humor para hacer frente a esta cosa estúpida de relación que Yo misma obtuve estúpidamente?

Siento una inmersión en la cama y sé que se pondrá a horcajadas antes de que ella lo haga. Ella lo hace cada vez que la ignoro. Ella realmente odia ser ignorada. ¿Entonces qué hago? Yo _aún_ la ignoro.

Ella gruñe a la frustración y empieza a tirar de mis brazos. Ella tira por un tiempo pero lucho duro para mantenerlas en su lugar. Y gano ... un poco. Ella _deja_ de tirar después de un tiempo.

Me tenso, subconscientemente preparándome para lo que va a hacer a continuación, pero luego besa mi brazo y yo retrocedo un poco.

No esperaba eso.

Ella me besa una y otra vez. Mis muñecas, dedos, hasta que finalmente cedo. Me quito los brazos de mi cara.

"¿Qué?" Miro, o trato de todas formas todo lo que se necesita es que Jade tome mi cara y diga, "Bebé, qué está mal", y pierdo mi propósito. Extrañe tanto a ésta Jade.

"Me veía como una puta." Olfateo.

"¿Y qué?" dice suavemente. Inclinándose para besar mis labios. "Es sólo un programa de televisión. Todo el mundo sabe que no eres una puta."

Niego con la cabeza. Todo el mundo no sabe eso. Todo el mundo en el Sherwood High cree que lo soy.

"A quien importa de todos modos." Ella continúa. "Yo soy la que debería estar berreando como un recién nacido. ¿Vistelo que le hicieron a mi personaje?"

Solamente la miro, esperando a que se explique. No hay manera de que se vea afectada. Creo que ella parecía bastante hermosa todo el tiempo.

"Yo era prácticamente un felpudo lloricón. Y una novia insegura y celosa."

Sonrío un poco. Ella _es_ un poco de una novia insegura. Ella solía enojarse con Beck por todo. Una chica le marcó por número equivocado, Jade se enojó. Una chica dijo hola a él en los pasillos, Jade se enojó. Una maestra le dio crédito adicional, Jade se enojó. Era ridículo. Absolutamente ridículo.

"¿Ves?" Ella le devuelve la sonrisa. "No hay nada por lo cual molestarse. No eres una puta. Y no soy una perra lloricona que deja que su novia la engañe. Quiero decir, vamos. Todo el mundo sabe que tienes demasiado miedo de mí para intentar algo así, de todos modos"

A pesar no engañaría a Jade, la forma en que ella me lo dijo, suena absolutamente falso. No tengo miedo de ella.

"Eso no es cierto," Doy a conocer.

"¿Oh?"

"Sí, no tengo miedo"

"¿Oh?" repite, levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

La cojo por la cintura y me levanto un poco.

"Nop" digo, mordiendo su barbilla juguetonamente. Sólo, creo que la puede haber mordido un poco demasiado duro porque ella me muerde de nuevo... cosa que ella nunca hace porque sabe que no me gusta ser mordida.

"No me muerdas". Chasqueo.

"No me diga qué hacer!" Ella chasquea también. Entonces ella me muerde de nuevo!

"Jade ..." Le advierto. ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? Es decir, yo entiendo, le mordí primero y no debes hacerle cosas a alguien que no te quisieras que alguien te hiciera a ti, pero ella es el monstruo a quien le gusta, no yo!

Ella sumerge su cabeza, a punto de morderme de nuevo, y eso es sólo... suficiente. He tenido suficiente.

Me doy la vuelta encima de ella, tomándola por sorpresa y la dejo ir.

"Para." Yo ordeno.

"¿O qué?"

Yo dudé un segundo. ¿Qué _voy_ a hacer si ella no se detiene?

Nada. Ella gana.

Me levanto y salto de la cama. Ella sigue en detrás de mi.

"¿A dónde vas?" me cuestiona.

"Fuera."

Abro la puerta y ella la cierra. "No te alejes de mí, Vega".

Pongo los ojos. Ella es mi novia. No mi madre. Puedo caminar lejos de ella si quiero. Abro la puerta otra vez, y ella la cierra de nuevo.

"Detente." Siseo. Abro la puerta otra vez.

"No me diga qué hacer!" ella trata de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero le dí un tirón a su mano.

Ella me empuja, y la empujo también, no tan duro como ella me empujó, pero todavía soy capaz de darle una sorpresa.

Entonces ella me empuja contra la pared muy duro. Gruño y aprieto mis ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras me hundo hasta el suelo y mantengo presionada la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿Vega?"

No le contesto. Sólo sigo manteniendo la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿Bebé?" Siento que se agacha delante de mí y agarrar mi cara con las dos manos.

Abro los ojos bruscamente. "Gotcha". Yo sonrío antes de tacklearla hacía abajo.

"Una buena." ella rueda los ojos, ahora quedan fuera de mí.

"Así que, ¿he ganado?" Sonrío.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos en mí. Ella no va a decirlo.

La beso feliz

Y ella me muerde.

Estamos de vuelta a eso.

"¡Jade!"

"¿Qué?" ella me empuja, pero no me muevo.

Tomo sus manos y las clavo encima de su cabeza. " _No_ hagas eso."

Ella levanta sus cejas hacia mí. "El hecho de que te dejo encima de mí no quiere decir que puedes hablar conmigo de esa manera, y esto no significa que te dejaré presionar mis muñecas hacia abajo también."

Yo fruncir el ceño ante ella, levantando una ceja de la mía.

" _Dejarme_ encima de ti." Meto la cabeza un poco y miro fijamente a sus ojos. "Mami, yo lo conseguí"

Ella parpadea hacia mí. Totalmente desprevenida.

Sonrío hacia ella, esperando a que supere su shock y traté de matarme. Y mientras ella está trabajando a su manera de salir de su estupor, me preparo, preparo para una pelea.

De repente, sus ojos se endurecen.

Sonrío aún más amplia.

Aquí vamos.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" gruñe.

"No me digas qué hacer." Bromeé, tirando su frase favorita hacía ella.

Ella comienza a serpentear alrededor, moviéndose y sacudiéndose contra mí. No hay duda de que ella puede desalojarme y matarme. Pero tengo un poco de ventaja sobre ella. Uno, Que vi venir esto hace cinco minutos, y dos, que pude haberla engañado un poco. Pude haber estado consiguiendo un par de peleas con Trina y conseguir que ella me enseñe, sin darse cuenta, cómo luchar; desde el primer par de veces que Jade luchó hasta el suelo y casi me mata. Me di cuenta que tenía que aprender a defenderme, y esta, totalmente, dando sus frutos. Estoy por ganar en este momento.

Rodamos alrededor de un buen rato, antes de que realmente comience a ponerme un poco cansada y yo accidentalmente dejo una de sus piernas libres. Dios, ella tiene una gran cantidad de energía.

Luego se envuelve alrededor de mí y sé que si no consigo un dominio de esto pronto, ella va a atraparme y- mierda! La segunda pierna quedó libre.

Ella comienza exprimiendo la vida fuera de mí con sus muslos. Solté un jadeo en voz alta, pero aparte de eso, trato de concentrarse en conseguir salir de allí. Presiono en su cadera con una mano, y me sacudo y retuerzo mi forma de salida, al menos parcialmente. Envuelvo mi pierna libre alrededor de ella con fuerza, sujetándola hacia abajo en un lado.

Sonrío a su vez. Una abajo.

Sus ojos se abren y lo mismo ocurre con mi sonrisa. Apuesto a que pensó que me tenía.

Lo siguiente que sé, ella se inclina un poco y se muerde mi mejilla.

Joder. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle a esta chica ...

Incluso antes de que pueda pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, y confía en mí, yo debería haber pensado en lo que estaba haciendo, saco mi mano hacia atrás y le pego dos veces en la parte posterior de su muslo desnudo.

Ella corta su respiración y cierra los ojos con fuerza. "Te voy a matar", ella amenaza. Lo cual me di cuenta tan pronto como mi mano dejó su piel.

Hay realmente sólo una de las dos cosas que puedo hacer en este momento. O puedo luchar o jugar fuera.

Decido jugar fuera.

"Gané." Sonrío antes de besar sus labios profundamente.

"Lo que sea."

"¡Oh Dios mío!"

Me giro a un lado. ¡Mierda! Se me olvidó cerrar la puerta otra vez y Melissa está de pie en la puerta.

"Esto es lo más caliente que he visto en mi vida." Ella me mira boquiabierta. Me apresuro a levantarme de Jade y la encuentro en la puerta.

"No tenía ni idea de que fueras top (Activa). Podía jurarlo, yo había apostado mi vida... de hecho, Te recuerdo _diciendo_ que eres bottom (Pasiva). ¿Lo recuerdas? La cita doble conmigo, tu, Jade y Danny. Tú _dijiste_ que eras bottom."

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Frunzo el ceño hacia ella.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo lo hacen.. las dos están todavía completamente vestidas y tu totalmente..."

"¿Totalmente qué, Lissa?"

"¡Ella totalmente se vino!"

"No, ¡no lo hizo!" Protesto, mi cara va escarlata.

"Ah, sí? Entonces ¿qué es todo eso en el frente de sus pantalones?"

"¿Qué?" Miro hacia abajo y ahí está. Una gran mancha de humedad en la parte delantera de mis jeans."Es uh, el sudor." Contesto.

"Claro que lo es."

Miro hacia ella.

Ella me guiña el ojo y se aleja.

"¡Mantén tu boca cerrada!" Le grito tras ella.

Ella se ríe. La perseguiría, pero mis Jeans. El frente de ellos está todavía húmedo. Yo definitivamente necesito cambiarlos antes de ir abajo y enfrentar a las personas. Pero mi ropa está en mi habitación, y Jade todavía está ahí. ¿Cómo se supone que la enfrentaré? Prácticamente, accidentalmente la violé! Ella me seguía diciendo que bajara, y la luchaba contra mí, y me mordía y yo no la escuchaba.

Levanto la mano para llamar a mi puerta, pero luego se me ocurre que esta es mi habitación. Así que tomo una respiración profunda y entro.

"Vega!"

Me estremezco un poco.

"Dime por qué sigues teniendo esto."

Entrecierro los ojos ante lo que está sosteniendo en su mano y frunzo el ceño. Parece que un mechón de pelo.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que es cabello; su cabello. El que corté cuando tuve que fingir ser Jade debido al proyecto que Sikowitz nos dio en mi primer día de clases.

Bien, ahora yo soy una violadora _y_ una espeluznante acosadora.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo revisando por mis cajones?" Le pregunto, cogiendo el mechón en su mano, pero ella saca su mano hacia atrás. Y apoya la otra en contra de mi estómago.

Quiero decir respaldar, darle un poco de espacio, pero ella me detiene antes de agarrar un puñado de mi camisa y me jala un poco más cerca.

"¿Qué me harás por revisar tus cajones? ¿Azotarme?"

Parpadeo hacia ella, mi cara lentamente va rojo. Creo que... ella está _coqueteando_ conmigo. Y ella está sonriéndome en la forma que creo... bueno, yo estoy teniendo esta sensación de que ella tal vez, un poco, le _gustó_ cuando yo um... cuando hice eso.

Dios que es un monstruo tal.

Yo alcanzo el mechón otra vez, un poco indecisa ésta vez y ella se aleja aún más, mientras que al mismo tiempo que empuja a su pecho... y me distraigo. Me gusta mirar, a sus tetas, hasta que se aclara la garganta.

 _Eres tan gay, Tori_.

No soy gay!

 _Sí lo eres_.

Uf, sí lo soy.

Y ya que hemos establecido que de hecho soy gay, Tomo otro vistazo en el pecho de mi novia antes de encontrar mis ojos con los de ella.

"¿Ves algo que te gusta, Vega?" Ella sonríe.

"O algunas" Yo replico, porque puedo coquetear de vuelta sin ningún problema. Entonces alcanzo el mechón de pelo otra vez. "Y mantente al margen de mis cajones." Yo ordeno.

"¿O?" Se muerde el labio.

Dios es tan sexy. Espera, respuesta. Se supone que debo responderle.

"No me hagas doblarte." Replico.

Ella se burla. "¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaría que me tiraras?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te pediría?" Contraataco, arrebatándole el pelo de la mano y vuelvo a colocarlo en su lugar. "No te metas en mis cajones."

Ella hace su mejor esfuerzo para fruncir el ceño a mí, pero creo que se divierte. Hay una pequeña contracción en la comisura de su boca. La beso y comienzo a bajarme los jeans.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Has sudado en mí." Le guiño antes de cambiarme.

Gracias a Dios he terminado cuando mi padre irrumpe en mi habitación.

"Tori!"

"Papá! Golpea!" Grito.

Él sonríe, totalmente no-afectado por mí gritándole. "Te traje un regalo." Él canta.

"¿Ahora?" Arrugo la frente. "No es mi cumpleaños."

"Soy un hombre de palabra."

"Eres la palabra? ¿Cuándo tu prometiste conseguirme un... oh no". Luego las saca detrás suyo. Un par de nuevas esposas brillantes.

"Agradable ¿verdad?" Me hace un guiño antes de tirarlos a mí. Yo las atrapo y noto que son de la buena clase. No las de plástico que él conseguía para mí cuando yo era pequeña. El tipo que viene con una llave pero no _realmente_ necesita una clave.

No se trata de acero inoxidable. Jade definitivamente necesitaría una llave para zafarse de estas; y al instante consigo una imagen de ella retorciéndose, desnuda, en la cama, incapaz de- gah

Las meto profundamente en el fondo de un cajón al azar antes de reclamar que tengo hambre y se dirigirme a un lugar público en el que puedo _no_ estar sola con mi novia en este momento porque voy a terminar violándola de verdad.


End file.
